At night I come for you
by Mako1989
Summary: Minato has a dream about a certain man but is he dreaming?, Yaoi Ryoji X Minato
1. Chapter 1

A/N: …YES ANOTHER RYOJIxMINATO..I love em ok? RYOJI DISCLAIMER PLS!

Ryoji: Mako1989 does not own Persona or any of the characters

In my dreams, I dreamt of my room, nothing out of the ordinary..even in my dream I was sound asleep in my bed all by myself.

I kept having this same dream for several nights but then one night it was different.

The window was open, the summer wind blowing throw it gently moving the curtains and I felt I was no longer alone in the room in my dream.

At least I think it was a dream.

As I sat up I looked at the window wondering if I had left it open, which wasn't something I would do but everyone has those weird moods.

I ended up closing the window and going back to bed, closing my eyes again.

Time slowly passed as dreamt of being asleep in my dream, seconds, minutes..maybe hours..I can't tell.

I felt something that I shouldn't have been able to feel, someone's fingertips ghosting over my body slowly, touching me ever so slightly.

They started at my hair..to my jaw line, feeling myself gasp softly as the fingers ran down my neck to my chest, slowly down my legs and back up, it feeling almost as if my clothes were no longer there as I felt the touch.

As I tried to move I felt the fingers entangle themselves, one pair of long slender fingers in my hair and the other entangled itself with my right hand, it felt comfortable but also frustrating.

Being a man in my teens I also have certain urges and just this wasn't going to cut it, it only frustrated me more instead.

By the time I finally managed to open my eyes I was in my room and it was morning, Sunday morning.

Sitting up I looked around, the window was in a state of never being opened, my room didn't show any signs of being breached, the door was still locked from the inside.

So whatever happened, had to have been a dream, but the feeling of those long slender fingers felt so real.

I shook my head and decided to go shower and have breakfast.

The Sunday was like any Sunday, lazy.

Junpei spent his entire Sunday locked in his room playing Innocent Sin online, Yukari went to the movies with Mitsuru and Aigis for a girl's day, Ken spent the day with Akihiko spotting him as he trained, Koromaru sitting in Akihiko's room as the mascot for the day, Fuuka surprisingly went shopping for cooking utensils with Shinjiro..not that I didn't know that he cooked, the panel on the fourth floor with the security camera's had already ratted him out basically.

Which left me to spend the day by myself, spending it watching Tanaka's shopping channel.

Eventually when night came and dinner had passed I turned in for the night and the same dream came back, is what I thought but this time..I knew I was awake.

A/N: Ok onto chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Longer one this time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>This time I knew I was awake.<p>

And as time passed I felt those slender fingers ghost over my hands again.

Slowly sliding up my body, I felt one wrap around the back of my head, tilting my head up, I needed to know..who was this touching me? Why?

Forcing my eyes open only to look into a pair of the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

In front of me, was a guy my age.

Raven black hair, pale skin, long limbs..a cross strapped accessory either a watch or just a bracelet around one of his wrists and a yellow scarf around his neck he seemed to be wearing the Gekkoukan Uniform but if he went to my school how come I never saw him?

I wanted to speak but the words seemed to be stuck in my throat.

There was someone actually in my room, part of me found it terrifying but another part of me found it intriguing as to why he was in my room touching me and how he managed to get in.

I felt him nip at my neck as he was hovered over me, his one hand still under my head, his other undoing the buttons of my pajama shirt.

I felt my blood rush to my face as he nipped and sucked at my neck leaving a bright red hickey before moving onto another spot on my neck, travelling up with his mouth until he reached my lips.

He didn't move, a few inches away from my face he had stopped moving, his fingers drawing circles on my bare chest, he seemed to be studying me..how I was reacting to all of this.

By now I felt my face was warm from blushing so much.

I opened my mouth trying to speak, wanting to ask so much only to see him kiss me, his slender body pressed against mine.

A massive of feelings surged through my body at that time, panic, anger, fear, lust, need, desire all at once.

I wanted to move, I wanted to do something, but I felt his hands pinning mine against the bed as he kissed me , grinded against me.

How could it be that a stranger and a man to boot, could turn me on so much?

He buried his face in my neck, nipping it, kissing it.

" ah…"

I blushed brighter hearing that sound coming from my own mouth, this man had made me feel this much.

I heard a low grumble from him, leaving hickeys everywhere on my neck, I was not going to be able to hide some of them with just my collar.

I tried moving my arms but he still kept me pinned underneath him, not willing to relinquish control of the situation.

He kissed my neck again softly biting my throat eliciting a moan from me, this man..it was as if he knew, where touch, where to kiss…where to bite, things even I didn't know about my own body.

The pleasurable feeling was building up more and more inside of me like a fire that slowly started burning hotter and hotter.

Sweat slowly running down my body as the friction became almost too hot to bear, throwing my head back as I felt that fiery feeling spread through my body, a loud moan erupting from the both of us.

I felt myself drift off not to long after only to wake a few hours later, I was under the covers, my shirt was closed..for a moment I thought I imagined it all, until I saw the window was open.

Checking my boxers just to make sure I knew it wasn't a dream, the handsome stranger had pretty much dry humped me to the point of release.

And the thing was, it felt really good.. no bad feelings of it having been a stranger nothing just happiness.

With that feeling I went to school, only to get the shock of my life during home room.

Ms Toriumi walked into the classroom with someone behind her, my jaw nearly hitting my desk when I saw who it was, the mysterious stranger that had been visiting me at night.

" Class, we have another transfer student that has come to join us, as you all know this is our third, so that makes it a hat trick, please introduce yourself."

He turned to the class " I'm Ryoji Mochizuki, I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes" His smile made my heart do cartwheels in my chest to the point that not even the squealing of the girls in my class could ruin my day.

He looked around the class then locking eyes with me" Nice to meet you" He smiled, it seemed like a normal smile to anyone else but to me, it was a smile saying he was lying through his teeth about this being the first time we met.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful save for the few times I ended up staring at the new transfer student and he ended up staring back at me, only for me to turn away feeling my face heat up.

At the end of class he approached me , leaning over to me" leave you window open.." he whispered, biting my ear softly.

I instantly felt my knees become weak, as I was heading for the floor I felt his arm wrap around me pulling me into his embrace.

"Still affected by last night?" He softly chuckled, he knew the affect he had on me, he kissed my neck, softly biting it before letting go" Got to go" he smiled, holding onto his scarf, walking off like nothing happened.

Junpei walked over to me" Minato! Want to walk ho-…you ok man? You're all red in the face"

" Yeah I'm fine" of course I wasn't…Ryoji had me wrapped around his finger and he damn well knew it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Onto the Third and Final Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THIRD and FINAL chapter! Enjoy!

He was in my room again and this time he wasn't showing any signs of holding back.

Clothes were quickly discarded, save for his scarf which he had used to blindfold me, pushing me onto the bed.

I could feel his fingers lift my legs, I could hear him chuckle.

" You're so cute right now Minato….."

I felt his lips press against my inner thigh slowly kissing upwards, feeling the anticipation rising within my own body.

And then it stopped, no movement, I just felt Ryoji breathing against my inner thigh, as if waiting for something.

I felt him shift, feeling his presence over me.

" Minato…I want you, all of you…"

His voice sounded soft almost like a whisper as his kisses trailed up to me lips.

" From the moment I first saw you..I felt connected to you, I want to be connected to you..join as one physically..feel the heat of your body.

My body was shivering from anticipation, feeling Ryoji wrap his slender fingers around my length slowly stroking it as we kissed, our tongues dancing together in a heated fit of lust.

Feeling my body tense up as one finger entered me, stretching me for what was to come, adding a second the moment he felt he could.

" Ryoji…."

" Don't deny me Minato.."His breathing had grown heavy with lust as he stretched me, wanting anything but to hurt me.

" I'm not.." I wrapped my arms around him, feeling him nip at my neck again as I felt his fingers slide out, being replaced by something bigger, slowly pushing in.

All my logic flew out the window at that time, pain came first as he pushed himself inside of me, he waited, slowly thrusting into me, with short slow thrusts, it felt foreign to me, strange and a bit painful, slowly being replaced by that pleasurable feeling again.

Again I felt the fire within me growing, a loud gasp escaping my lips as I felt him hit a spot inside of me, I felt my face heating up again despite my body being hot already, being surprised at the sounds I could make.

I heard him chuckle in a heavy way, feeling him lift my leg, wrapping it around his waist for better access as he kept hitting that spot over and over again, our moans would've been loud enough to wake up everyone in the dorm had Ryoji not kissed me to muffle them.

Ryoji reached down stroking me in synch with his thrusts, this feeling was too much for me to bear.

"R-Ryoji!" I felt that I was close, digging my nails into his back as I felt my body tense up.

" M-me too"

Our bodies pressed together once more as the fiery feeling of release washed over us.

We stayed joined together like that for a while, Ryoji undoing his scarf, wrapping it around the both of us, placing kissing on my lips, soft butterfly kisses.

Still catching my breath I spoke.

" So how'd you see my anyways?"

" I saw you at Paulownia mall..and I don't know..something told me..I had to have you..body.." He kissed my fingers" And soul…"

I felt a blush creep onto my face again, his words were way too sweet for me to be able to keep a straight face.

" Ok next question..How'd you get in?"

" There's a tree near your window " He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me again, pulling the covers over us.

"Stalker much?" I couldn't help but feel that" But…I …felt that too..when the second night you were here..but..I wasn't sure if I should act on it.."

Ryoji smiled kissing me again "Then I just have to come here every night..until you can say you love me..you won't be able to walk straight by the end of the week though"

" I was kidding!" the prospect of not being able to walk straight at the end of the week sounded alarming yet very arousing at the same time" I was…." Instead of talking I just kissed him "That proof enough?"

"More then enough my dearest.."

" ….Idiot"

THE END

A/N: Had an idea and I acted upon it!


End file.
